1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method, system, and computer program product for identifying and applying video coverage area information. More specifically, the invention relates to calculating a video coverage area of a camera and compensating for any failed coverage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The art of digital video surveillance addresses content detection, recognition and analysis of specified areas of examination. Recent improvements in camera technology have allowed for cameras with better image quality, better compression, improved frame rates and improved resolution. Systems now exist where cameras can report these image specifications to a monitoring system, including the relative position and direction of a camera using built in tools.
Despite these innovations, deploying digital video surveillance systems is a laborious and time consuming process. Even after these systems have been installed there still remains uncertainty as to which areas are covered by a camera and which areas are hidden. Furthermore, a non-operative camera can cause an area under surveillance to go unmonitored for an extensive period of time until the issue is both detected and resolved. Therefore, there is a need in the art for accurate video coverage area information from a camera.